Siempre Juntos - Juuni Taisen
by MarhayaXs
Summary: Así que no era la única, su apariencia exterior no había cambiado mucho, excepto por la falta de cuernos. Pero aquel muchacho era el luchador de sus memorias y la recordaba. [Ushii x Tora]


**Disclaimer: Junei Tansei pertenece al talentoso Nisio Isin, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para esta pequeña historia.**

 **Advertencias: Spoiler, Muerte de personaje.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siempre Juntos**

Y allí estaban, frente a frente. Cada uno midiendo la fuerza de su adversario por medio de sus movimientos, sus cuerpos completamente tensionados listos para el enfrentamiento.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, no quería hacerlo, pero le había dolido tanto su olvido.

Maldito Buey, ¿porque no la recordaba? Entendía que su encuentro había sido breve, pero fue tan significativo para ella. Sus palabras y sus acciones la habían salvado completamente de la oscuridad, le habían dado una nueva meta en su vida: enfrentarse alguna vez, cara a cara junto al Buey. Que éste la reconociera como su igual y, a medida que se adentraba a diversas batallas, mantenía la esperanza de volverle a ver.

Sin embargo, cada una de ellas, lentamente fue muriendo con el pasar del tiempo.

Deseaba tanto verlo nuevamente. No entendía muy bien la razón de esto, pero quería demostrarle que sus palabras la habían cambiado y aunque sus manos jamás volverían a estar limpias, le mostraría que ahora hacía lo correcto y avanzaba sin dudar.

Su mirada se entrelazaba con la de él, fundiéndose en el marrón de sus ojos; hermosos, fríos y letales. Un digno oponente y ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, obligándolo a recordar aunque fuera a la fuerza. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado, aquel maldito nigromante tenía que seguir vivo y atacar a su adversario por la espalda.

¡Quién se creía que era! ¡¿Acaso no podía quedarse muerto y dejarla luchar?! No, no podía al parecer, pero tampoco permitiría que el Buey cayera entre sus garras, él era suyo, SU presa y nadie se lo iba a arrebatar.

Para cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde. La espada ya se encontraba incrustada en su abdomen, atravesándola de lado a lado, incapacitándola en el acto. Era estúpido, estaba muriendo, desangrándose en el suelo por el simple hecho de salvarle la vida a su enemigo.

Sonaba tan tonto, pero podía ver como el agua lentamente arrastraba su sangre a los pies de un estupefacto Buey, que la llamaba a gritos, pidiéndole resistir. ¡Ja! La expresión en sus facciones era todo un poema, pero no le quitaba el encanto que en una primera ocasión la había hipnotizado, cautivándola sin ser siquiera consciente de ello, hasta ahora.

Y mientras era sostenida entre los brazos de aquel que salvó, pudo abrir los ojos, demasiado tarde desde su punto de vista. ¡Qué ciega había sido! Su corazón bombeaba lentamente, anunciando el final tan cercano a su pequeño encuentro y, junto al calor que desprendía su cuerpo, la reconfortaba. Estaba tranquila, a pesar de que en su memoria ella no estuviera presente, el solo hecho de tener aquel breve momento, en donde el mundo decidió detenerse solo para ellos dos, fue suficiente.

Él la miraba extrañado, al parecer trataba de ubicarla en medio de sus vagas memorias, pero no quería tener que mortificarlo con algo que pudo haber sido, y que ya jamás lo será. Sonrió suavemente, regalándole su último aliento he imaginado si tal vez, las cosas hubieran sido distintas, ¿ellos se hubieran llegado a conocer? Cerró sus ojos y dejó que los diversos escenarios inundaran sus pensamientos, siendo atravesada finalmente por el filo de su espada.

El amor, es aquel que surge en cualquier tipo de condición y entre las personas que uno menos puede imaginar. Sin embargo, era algo con lo cual el jamás se sintió familiarizado, hasta ahora.

No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos en aquel momento, ya que al retirar la fría cuchilla de su espada, del cuerpo de la guerrera del Tigre, algo dentro de sí se removió. Era absurdo, ¿verdad? Porque ahora las imágenes de aquella pequeña en medio del campo de batalla llegaban a su memoria.

Sus delicadas facciones, su cuerpo menudo y la inocencia de aquella muchacha inundaron completamente sus pensamientos, y viendo allí el inerte cuerpo de la guerrera, que parecía como si estuviera durmiendo, completamente relajada, sentía como si hubiera perdido algo importante para él, sin ser consiente de este hecho.

Levantó su mano en una clara señal de alcanzarla, tocar su durmiente rostro y asegurarse que estuviera viva, pero quitó aquellos pensamientos de golpe. No tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos, aún debía lidiar con el muerto andante de la Liebre, asegurarse que nunca más se pudiera colocar nuevamente en movimiento.

Y como si de un hechizo se tratara, el solo pensamiento lo invocó, dejando a la vista no un muerto cualquiera: era una abominación andante, armado con los cadáveres de la Serpiente, el Dragón, el Caballo y los propios vestigios de su mutilado cuerpo. La Liebre se acercaba hacia él con la clara intención de añadirlo a su colección.

En cierta manera, era un espectáculo demasiado repulsivo para la vista, así que siendo consiente de este hecho, debía acabar con él con rapidez y precisión. Golpes fueron y vinieron, así que ejecutó su maniobra, retirando sus brazos y piernas en unas cuantas estocadas, lastimosamente nunca vio venir aquello que lo dejó indefenso ante su adversario.

Sostenía con fuerza sus manos la guerrera del Mono, inmovilizándolo completamente en el suelo. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ella había muerto bajo el mando de la Liebre, tal vez, solo tal vez hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad de ganar. Pero todo aquello se había decidido en el momento en que el Mono murió.

No tenía a donde escapar, no podía moverse y ni siquiera el suicidio fue una opción. Se le acababa el tiempo, para cuando la Liebre terminara de reconstruir su cuerpo, vendría por él y sería uno más de su colección. Cerró los ojos con pesadez, al menos la guerrera del Tigre no tendría que correr con su misma suerte y, de cierta manera, aquello lo llenó de paz. Ella podría descansar tranquilamente, que su alma encontrara la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Y cuando todo se creía perdido, apareció él, cargando la bomba de la Cabra entre sus manos. El plan era perfecto, era una única oportunidad para acabar con aquellos dos monstruos. Lástima que, para ejecutarlo, él también tendría que morir.

Sinceramente la lógica dictaba que aquello era el único camino, así que no le importaba ser la carne de cañón para lograr tal hazaña, aunque la expresión de la Rata mostrara su usual apatía, sus palabras terminaron por calmar su espíritu y prepararlo para lo que vendría.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, si no hubiera sido porque la guerrera del Tigre que mató a la Cabra, este plan no hubiera sido posible.

Lo observo alejarse, luego de dejar el explosivo armado. El tiempo era poco, pero sabía que con ello acabaría todo. Si la vida lo permitiera, le hubiera gustado volver a vivir de una manera pacífica, no solo él, sino también aquella pequeña que sin saber lo había salvado de él mismo. Sonrió con suavidad, ahora podía partir en paz.

Y al poco tiempo, todo aquello fue consumido por el fuego y las enormes llamaradas causadas por la enorme explosión.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo era muy luminoso, demasiado.

¿Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas?

Al fondo escuchaba la ruidosa alarma del reloj, anunciado que su cómoda siesta tendría que acabar.

No recordaba que día era. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Tenía algo importante que hacer? No lo sabía, pero no se quería levantar.

Y en vista de que el reloj no dejaría de sonar, abrió los ojos bastante molesta, mirando al aparato al lado de su cama con odio infinito. Quería poder descansar un poco más. Mirando la fecha, descubrió que era sábado. ¿Cómo se le había olvidado apagar la alarma de su reloj un sábado?

Gruñó por lo bajo, lanzando con furia el reloj fuera de la mesita de noche para callarlo de una buena vez. El problema es que, una vez despierta, era imposible conciliar nuevamente el sueño, así que resignada a su triste realidad, Kanae se puso en pie algo somnolienta con rumbo al baño, para alistarse y comenzar el día.

Al ser sábado no había nada de relevancia que tuviera que hacer, por lo que pasaría el día haciendo de vaga y descansando, pero eso sí, primero lo primero, tomaría un buen desayuno y prepararía algunos pasabocas, para estar en casa viendo una maratón de televisión.

Al abrir la nevera descubrió que tenía que ir con urgencia al supermercado de 24 horas. Estaba completamente sin comida y tendría que abastecerse nuevamente, tal vez aprovecharía para comprar algo de licor, total hoy era un día para disfrutar.

Aunque el clima dijera lo contrario, estaba completamente nublado y comenzaba a hacer un frio espantoso, probablemente más tarde comenzaría a nevar. Así que dándose prisa, tomo un abrigo, una bufanda y las llaves de la mesa que estaba en la entrada, saliendo así de su acogedor apartamento.

Mientras caminaba, su mirada paseaba de un lado al otro, reconociendo el lugar como si fuera la primera vez estando allí, no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero aunque llevaba más de seis meses viviendo en aquella ciudad, sentía como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar. A pesar de que las calles se encontraban llenas de vida, tenía ligeros destellos de que en algún tiempo, fue un lugar desprovisto de vida, completamente desolado. En donde ella fue testigo de una batalla sin cuartel, entre diferentes personas. Pero por alguna razón, solo podía ver a uno de los contrincantes con claridad, aunque no definir su rostro.

Era un sentimiento bastante incomodo, así que trataba la mayoría del tiempo ignorarlo y esta ocasión no sería la excepción. Llegó al supermercado, tomando una canasta de la entrada, comenzó a seleccionar aquello que necesitaría llevar. Una semana o semana y media, sería la cantidad de comida que llevaría, así no se pudriría por no haberla consumido.

Canceló en la caja su compra y al salir, se topó con los primeros copos de nieve cayendo del cielo. ¡Genial! Se había demorado más de la cuenta en sus compras y ahora tendría que correr, antes de quedar atrapada bajo la nevada.

Comenzó a caminar, sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin entender muy bien el porqué de esas imágenes que venían a su memoria y aquel día con más insistencia. ¿El estrés del trabajo? Probablemente por ello esté imaginando tantas cosas. Las sentía tan reales, pero era imposible, teniendo en cuenta que nunca ha sido esa clase de persona; la chica de sus memorias, que mataba solo para olvidar y avanzar.

Ella tenía un trabajo estable, tenía amigos y una familia que la apoyaba, a pesar de la distancia siempre estaban presentes en su vida, entendía la soledad de aquella versión suya y quería de alguna manera ayudarla a seguir adelante. Tal vez, así dejaría de tener ese dolor en su pecho, que amenazaba con hacerla llorar por tanto sufrimiento contenido.

Sin ser consciente de su entorno, terminó siendo derribada por una enorme pared de carne, sacándola así de sus pensamientos y terminando de bruces contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos y se sobó la parte afectada, al abrirlos pudo ver como todas sus compras terminaron desparramadas en el suelo, ¡lo que le faltaba!

Molesta con la persona que la había derribado, levantó el rostro para enfrentarla y reclamarle por sus compras, sin embargo, sus palabras murieron al ver aquella mirada café, que la observaba con tal intensidad, reconociéndola a pesar de que sería su primer encuentro.

Estaban sumergidos en una especie de trance, hasta que el muchacho logró entrar en sí. Se agachó y comenzó a recoger los alimentos esparcidos por el suelo, al terminar, se puso nuevamente en pie y extendió su brazo, para que ella lo tomara. No lo pensó mucho, así que accedió a su oferta, colocando su mano sobre la de él.

Sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica le erizaba toda la piel del cuerpo, su pulso se disparó y sus mejillas se tornaban de un adorable carmín. No entendía lo que le sucedía, pero no quería que terminara tan rápido. El muchacho se sentía de la misma manera, ya que no alejaba su mano de la de ella, mirándola fijamente, como tratando de ver su alma.

—Disculpe señorita, estaba distraído —Fue lo primero que salió de aquellos labios llamativos—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Las palabras tardaron un poco en salir de su boca, ya que por alguna razón su mente había quedado completamente en blanco.

—N-no, estoy bien. No se preocupe, yo también estaba algo distraída —Desvió ligeramente la mirada, sintiéndose intimidada por él.

En cambio, en los labios ajenos se dibujó una suave sonrisa comprensiva, que logró paralizar su corazón un par de segundos. ¡¿Por qué se sentía así?!

—Entiendo, de igual manera aquí están sus compras —Extendió el paquete, para entregárselo.

Siendo más torpe de lo normal, lo logró recibir con algo de dificultad y agradeció el gesto de manera atropellada. ¡Dios! Se sentía tan torpe en aquellos momentos.

Lo miró una última vez, dispuesta a que la vergüenza la terminara de consumir en privado, se despidió del desconocido y continuó con su camino, o ese fue su plan hasta que una mano la retuvo. Se dio vuelta, encontrando a mano del joven aferrada a la suya y en su rostro un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus atractivas facciones, aumentando más su encanto.

—E-espere un momento… por favor —Sus miradas conectaron y el agarre del muchacho, comenzaba a mostrar su nerviosismo, debido a que comenzó a temblar como gelatina—. Verá, yo no suelo comportarme así. Pero usted, usted se me hace tan familiar, ¿nos hemos conocido antes, en algún lugar?

Esas palabras lograron sorprenderla bastante. Así que no era la única, su apariencia exterior no había cambiado mucho, excepto por la falta de cuernos. Pero aquel muchacho era el luchador de sus memorias y la recordaba. Su corazón se llenó de felicidad y sonrió reflejando sus sentimientos, sorprendiendo al joven con su acción.

—La verdad, me sucede lo mismo con usted. Estoy segura que no nos hemos visto nunca, pero sé que nos hemos conocido antes, en alguna de nuestras vidas pasadas —Dijo esto, afirmando su agarre al del muchacho, contemplándolo con cariño.

Aquel gesto, le dio el valor de continuar al joven, quien relajo sus músculos, sonriendo desde el fondo de su corazón. —¿Entonces, le gustaría ir por una taza de café algún día?

Ella le miró con tanta devoción, entendiendo que aquel momento era el que estaba esperando, durante años y finalmente había llegado. —Me encantaría.

Y la vida les dio una segunda oportunidad a ellos dos.

—Mi nombre es Eiji Kashii, ¿y el tuyo?

Volviéndolos a unir, a través del tiempo.

—Mi nombre es Kanae Aira. Un gusto volverlo a conocer.

Permitiendo que sus caminos se vuelvan uno y su historia, comience de la manera en la que debió ser.

Siempre juntos.

.

.

.

 **¿Review?**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Seamos realistas, las personas que siguen el anime me darán la razón. Pero este par deben ser Canon, hablo en serio. Solo fueron dos capítulos y necesitaba darles un final feliz, en donde se volvieran a rencontrar.**

 **Excelente anime, muy recomendable. Eso sí, disculpen la pereza de los dibujantes en algunos capítulos, específicamente desde la historia de la serpiente en adelante.**


End file.
